one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Blake Belladonna vs Ryu Hayabusa
Blake Belladonna vs Ryu Hayabusa is ZackAttackX's twenty-first One Minute Melee. Description RWBY vs Ninja Gaiden! They're fast! They're agile! They're ninjas! Will Blake be able to dethrone the Super Ninja? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight Location: Amity Colosseum - RWBY. Blake was celebrating her victory in the battle royale with her teammates when a ninja suddenly rushed onto the battlefield. He pointed at Blake and said "You. I challenge you." Blake was very confused. As was everyone in the Colosseum. "Hey, who are you? You can't just come out here and demand things from us!" Yang yelled. "No, Yang. It's fine." Blake said. "I accept your challenge." "Uhh... well, this is unexpected. Looks like we have our next match right away! Blake Belladonna versus... erm... this guy!" Peter Port announced. The stadium became half forest and half mountains. As the rest of Team RWBY left the arena, Blake and Ryu prepared to engage. 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! Ryu and Blake rushed at each other, swinging their swords at the same time. They engaged in a sword lock, which Ryu won, pushing Blake back into defense. Ryu's swift strikes kept the faunus at bay. Blake ran (like always! xD) towards the mountains, looking to gain the high ground. She switched her swords to gun mode (I guess) and opened fire at the Super Ninja. Ryu outran the bullets and jumped at Blake. With a swing from his katana, he made contact with a clone. Blake had activated her semblance and appeared behind Ryu and slashed at him again, only to be blocked once more. The duel on the mountain continued, with the rest of Team RWBY urging their friend on from the sidelines. Blake gained some more offense, pushing Ryu off the side of the mountain. He landed comfortably and threw shuriken stars at Blake. Blake countered his shurikens with gunfire, then pursued Ryu into the forest. Ryu and Blake took their fight to the treetops. Swords clashed and shurikens were met with gunfire. Ryu threw a shuriken star at Blake, who cut through it with ease, but Ryu slashed Blake in the arm, causing her to drop one of her weapons. Ryu kicked it away and Blake was forced to retreat even further. She turned behind a tree and Ryu pursued. Ryu attacked again, but it was another clone. Blake jumped out from behind a tree and slashed Ryu across the back. Ryu spun round and smacked Blake in the side of her face with the handle of the katana. Blake staggered backwards into a tree. As Ryu approached once more, he went for a killing blow, but instead of summoning a clone, Blake summoned a stone clone (if that's what you call it) and trapped Ryu's katana in the statue. Blake delivered a flurry of rapid strikes, which finished off the Super Ninja. K.O! The Colosseum exploded into thunderous applause as Blake wiped the sweat from her forehead. Team RWBY reentered the stadium to congratulate their Faunus friend on her second victory of the day. Blake approached the Super Ninja and helped him up. The two shook hands and Ryu left the Colosseum. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... BLAKE BELLADONNA! Category:ZackAttackX Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees